


In A Little While

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: Aiichiro Nitori - Freeform, F/M, Free! - Freeform, Gou Matsuoka - Freeform, Kou Matsuoka, fem!Nitori, free! iwatobi swim club, gou or kou, look at the baes!, rin matsuoka - Freeform, seijuro mikoshiba - Freeform, whatever floats your boat bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gou could seriously not comprehend why the hell her best friend was in love with her dork of an older brother. "</p>
<p>Rin gets himself in a sticky situation when he tells his baby sister, Gou, that she cannot date captain Mikoshiba. However, Gou soon finds out that Rin and Nitori are in an adorable little relationship as a serious boyfriend and girlfriend. Let’s just say…Gou isn’t too happy about her hypocritical brother, since Nitori is her exact age, and Rin is older, much like the situation with Gou and Seijuro.</p>
<p>Basically all your Samezuka dorks in one drabble. Seijuro has his oblivious moments, Rin blows his top at least once, and Ai actually yells. Yeah. Yells. </p>
<p>A fem!Nitori x Rin prompt requested to me on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> I am loving all the awesome fem!nitori x rin prompts i'm getting on tumblr, so keep sending them!
> 
> actuallycnn.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> check out the wait list by heading over to actuallycnn.tumblr.com and clicking on the link that says "kayla's prompts." 
> 
> I got this amazing suggestion from an anon on tumblr about how Gou and Ai are so close in age and why Rin is so over-the-top protective of his baby sister. I explored that in this little drabble.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I shed a few tears writing it. 
> 
> WRITING ABOUT RIN'S DAD MAKES ME HAVE EMOTION
> 
> enjoy lovelies! 
> 
> <3  
> Kayla

            Gou never knew how tiring it was to be a swim team manager. Not only did she have to make sure her Iwatobi team followed her older brother's old training regimen to the tee, but she also had to drag Haruka Nanase out of the pool _every_ time practice was over. Although Makoto was usually able to get him out by promising that he could soak in his bathtub all night. Nagisa was always the worst to deal with, continuing to mispronounce Gou's preferred name until she just stopped giving a shit altogether. Rei was one of the nice ones, but he was usually cool and calculated, having to clean up all of Nagisa's messes. Gou had one hell of a team.

            Gou, having almost all of her time eaten up by that swim team, didn't have time for keeping up with several friends, even though she was a very well-liked and friendly girl at Iwatobi high. Her best friend didn't go to Iwatobi, but Samezuka Academy. Gou knew how weird that sounded — her best friend, who is a girl by the way, going to an all-boys private school for swimming. She met Nitori Aiichiro through her older brother, Rin. Her older brother was coupled with a roommate that just happened to be the only girl in the whole school. Rin didn't think he was that lucky, though. Gou would always roll her eyes when Rin would occasionally complain about Ai's habits concerning a messy desk and her crying over waking up in spots of blood when she realized her period came overnight. Gou always had to snicker when hearing her beloved older brother cringe and try to comprehend girls. He was so _pathetic_.

            Gou could seriously not comprehend why the _hell_ her best friend was in love with her _dork_ of an older brother. Gou knew that Nitori was helplessly in love with Rin, but always told her to forget about the shark-toothed swimming wonder. Gou can't help but think of how head over heels Ai was for her brother. It was adorable, actually.

            _"He just cares about swimming, Ai. Plus, he's really boring." Gou argued, crossing her arms._

_"I don't think so..." Ai remarked dreamily, looking up at Gou's ceiling._

_"Ai, I love you and you're my best friend, but I have to tell you that there's no way my brother is going to go for you...you're younger than him and all he honestly cares about is swimming. Plus, he snaps at you a lot." Gou reasoned, touching Ai's shoulder._

_Ai could not take the dreamy look off of her pale face._

_"You don't live in our dorm, Gou."_

_"AI. HE'S MY BROTHER. I'VE LIVED WITH HIM FOR BASICALLY MY WHOLE LIFE UNTIL HE LEFT FOR AUSTRALIA, AND EVEN THEN WHEN HE CAME BACK-"_

_"He's different..." Ai whispered, blushing and staring at her manicured toes._

_Gou knew her best friend was in too deep and decided to leave the conversation at that._

Gou was currently walking from Iwatobi to Samezuka, wanting to see if Ai could come over during the weekend. Gou really did love having Ai at Samezuka. She could stop by anytime she wanted. Sure, she could already do that, with having Rin as her brother, but Rin hardly ever wanted Gou to visit him. He'd get annoyed and shoo her out after 10 minutes, max. Through Ai, Gou was able to meet her current boyfriend — Seijuro Mikoshiba, the Samezuka swim captain. She first met him when looking for Rin at Samezuka, and she fell for him instantly. She had a sly way of showing it, but eventually caved and began dating the orange-haired third year.

            Ai knew of the relationship, but was _sworn_ to secrecy. The moment Rin found out...Mikoshiba would be dead, Ai would be huddled in a corner with nuclear fallout gear, and Gou would be dragged home by her ear, locked up and instructed to never come out until she was old and ugly. Gou rolled her eyes that were identical to Rin's and walked into the main hall of Samezuka, biting her lip and leaning on the desk.

            "Hello, who are you here to see?" The receptionist asked, smiling.

            "Nitori Aiichiro." Gou chimed, smiling politely.

            "She's at swim practice at the moment, but they should be finished in about 10 minutes. You can go ahead to the pool if you would like." The receptionist replied, pointing in the direction of the training center. Gou bowed in thanks and ran out the door, waltzing into the swimming center, the smell of chlorine hitting her.

            Ai was on the starting block, being hounded by Rin. Gou watched behind the glass, raising an eyebrow. Ai was glaring at Rin for one of the first times ever, crossing her arms. Gou blushed when she saw Seijuro walk over and reassure Ai, patting her on the back and seemingly telling Rin to stop being so hard on her. Gou quickly walked out on the deck and blushed when Seijuro waved excitedly and dropped everything to go and see her. Ai looked up at her best friend and stood up straight on the starting block, waving and smiling brightly.

            Gou hissed at Seijuro when he got close.

            "Seijuro! _Rin, remember_?" She hissed, her ruby eyes flickering to her older brother who had a look of murder in his eyes.

            Ai noticed the look and quickly went over to divert Rin's attention...which didn't work...as per usual. Rin put on his swim jacket and seemingly teleported next to Seijuro, sending him an ice-cold glare.

            "What are you doing here?" Rin growled, crossing his arms, sending Seijuro a look that made Seijuro back away slowly, biting his lip and pointing to his phone. He would text Gou where he was so they could sneak out when Rin got his fill of screaming and ranting.

            "I came to see Ai." Gou answered simply, nodding her head, her dark red hair swaying in her standard ponytail.

            "Ai's _busy_." Rin countered, crossing his arms.

            " _Yeah_ , the receptionist said you guys were at practice." Gou sassily threw back, cocking her hip.

            "Then _why_ did you come in?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow. He was super suspicious.

            "Practice was supposed to be done in like, 10 minutes...and it _obviously_ is." Gou gestured at everyone hitting the showers, Ai awkwardly staring at Gou, wondering if she should come over. Gou nodded.

            "I _know_ you came here to see the captain." Rin growled, his eyes lowering into slits.

            Gou's eyes widened almost unnoticeably and she stared Ai down as she walked over. Ai put her hands up in the air in an innocent gesture and Gou let out a soft breath. Rin was just "assuming" things again.

            "I did not." Gou protested, putting her nose up in the air.

            "Then why did you-"

            "Ai, would you like to sleep over this weekend? _Everyone_ needs a break from my _brother_." Gou cut off Rin, sending him a look.

            "Um..." Ai whispered, her and Rin locking eyes for a brief moment.

            Gou nearly did a double take. Did...did her brother just _blush_ at Ai? Gou shook her head of it. She was just seeing things...it must've been the chlorine and exhaustion. She sighed and stood closer to her best friend, noticing that Ai's black swimsuit was still dripping of pool water, going down her pale legs. Rin immediately offered Ai _his_ towel. Gou nearly gawked. What the _fuck_? She figured that Rin decided to be nice to Ai when Gou was around. He knew he would get his ear talked off if Gou saw Rin be rude to Ai.

            "They're having a marathon of our favorite soap, and we have to see it before the season finale, Ai!" Gou exclaimed, winking at her best friend slyly.

            Ai knew that wink. It basically meant "come over and have conversation with my mom as I go out with Seijuro while Rin knows nothing and sulks alone in the dorms." Ai was very warmly welcomed by Gou and Rin's mother, and would always try to bury herself in the ground whenever Ms. Matsuoka brought up how much she wished her son saw how great Ai was and would marry her, have _at least_ 3 children, and visit on all major holidays. She always assured Ai to "give Rin time..." and say "he's just emotionally distant."

            Ai, however, blinked rapidly a few times, holding Rin's towel closer to her body. Gou waited for an answer expectantly.

            "I...I have plans this evening, Gou." Ai stuttered, a blush filling her cheeks.

            "Doing _what_?!" Gou was immediately shocked. Ai knew that Fridays were the days Gou and Seijuro would go out!

            "I..."

            "She has to study for this huge exam coming up next week...she won't _shut up_ about it." Rin complained, coming to Ai's obvious rescue.

            Gou still didn't pick up on anything, her shoulders drooping.

            " _Oh_. Okay..." Gou sighed sadly, looking at the pool deck.

            "Wait! Um...I can come over! I'll just be a _bit_ late. I have to study for at least...um..."

            "She has to study for at least 4 hours. It's a swim team rule." Rin scrambled, crossing his arms. He was a damn fine liar. He sent a look towards Ai.  

            "Oh, really? Okay." Gou happily smiled, pulling out her phone and quickly shooting a text to Seijuro, telling him a different time frame. Perfect. Ai was such an amazing friend.

            "Sure thing, you're-"

            "Gou, you're not allowed to date Mikoshiba." Rin seethed, still not over how Seijuro quickly ran up to his baby sister.

            "I'm not, Rin!" Gou lied, looking to the side.

            "W...what's the big deal? Why does it matter who Gou dates?" Ai stammered, actually defying Rin just a bit.

            Gou's mouth dropped open. Well... _that was something new_.

            "Because you know Mikoshiba, Ai. He's a total dumbass, and has no idea what he's doing half of the time. He's not serious, he plays around too much. My little sister doesn't belong with someone like that. Besides, he's _way_ too old for Gou." Rin calmly explained, talking with his hands.

            "Rin, I'm not a _baby_ -"

            "You are too." Rin glared.

            "Ai's the _same_ age as me!" Gou exclaimed, crossing her arms.

            "Ai's... _leave Ai out of this_!" Rin stammered, glaring.

            Gou thought Rin just stammered because she had found a hole in his logic.

            "I'll be over at around 9 tonight." Ai quickly diffused, gently making her way between the feuding brother and sister.

            "Okay." Gou smiled, sending a drastic look towards her annoying older brother.

            "Remember what I said." Rin sneered, quickly taking his towel back from Ai and storming off of the pool deck.

            Ai sighed and seemingly relaxed her tense body. Ai knew that was close.

            "I swear, he just never gives up, does he?" Gou complained, seeing Seijuro walk back onto the pool deck once it was confirmed that Rin had stormed all the way back to the residence halls.

            "Y-yeah..." Ai awkwardly stammered, thanking god that Seijuro entered at the perfect time. "I better go st-study..." Ai quickly ran out of the swim center and began her walk to the residence halls.

            The reason Ai was so terrified was not because she had to keep Gou's relationship out of Rin's radar, but because she was _dating_ Rin. Rin made Ai promise not to tell Gou, nearly begging the slim swimmer, then kissing her and smiling.

            _"It's a deal, then." Rin smirked, putting a hand in her hair and pulling her closer._

Ai blushed as she walked back to the dorms, looking up at the sky. Ai was always defensive of Rin when Gou talked smack about him, but took it with a grain of salt. She knew that they were just two siblings with different views at the moment. She knew that they both cared about each other and would sacrifice anything for the other. Ai knew she was cutting it close when Gou was preaching about why Ai shouldn't have a crush on her brother. Ai was dreamily staring around Gou's room because her and Rin had been dating for a full week by then. Ai was on cloud nine.

            She was _always_ on cloud nine with Matsuoka-Senpai.

            Later that night, Ai pulled her swim jacket on and held Rin's hand, going out on a date with him before going to Gou's. Rin adorably whined about it, wanting to spend the whole night with his girlfriend, not letting her go to his baby sister's house. Of course, Rin and Ai were together every night anyway, but during the week Rin and Ai had early and late swim practice, pounds of homework and other obligations. Rin had a plan, though. He wasn't going to go back to the dorms alone, so he'd just stay overnight at the Matsuoka residence. He nearly scoffed. _He lived there too...duh_. Maybe if Gou clocked out around midnight like she always did, Rin could get Ai to sleep with him in his bed. He kissed her cheek sweetly, then kissing the top of her head. Ai wasn't that short, about an inch or so shorter than her senpai. She let out an embarrassed giggle and then groaned.

            "What is it?" Rin quickly asked, concerned. Was he holding her hand too tight? Rin blushed. He wasn't exactly _experienced_ in the relationships department.

            "I forgot my bag in my swim locker." Ai sighed, biting her soft pink lip.     

            Rin quickly pecked her lips to keep her from biting.

            "Then we'll stop by and get it, come on." Rin smiled, pulling his girlfriend along.

            Little did Ai know that Gou was standing around there, waiting for Seijuro to meet up with her for their excursion. Gou sighed, looking at her phone. Seijuro had to fix a rooming problem before being able to meet up with her. Her ears pricked up when she heard two voices approaching the pool. She quickly ducked behind some lockers and bit her lip. She prayed to god that it wasn't one of Rin's friends who was coming — the friend would see her and ultimately rat her out to the one person she'd rather die than face at the moment. Her breathing rapidly increased in anxiety.

            Gou's eyes widened when she heard a girl's voice. Ai was the only girl at Samezuka. Gou could hear her from a mile away — she was the only one at Samezuka without a bass-toned voice. Gou raised a burgundy eyebrow when she heard a deep voice cooing after the supposed "Ai", then pushing her up against a locker. Gou didn't dare to look. She was trying to convince herself until she was almost positive it _wasn't_ Ai...probably some girl with her boyfriend from Samezuka, kind of like Gou's situation. Nevertheless, she prayed that the couple would quickly run off.

            " _Dammit_ , it's not in here." A female voice sighed.

            Gou let out an audible gasp. It _was_ Ai!

            "Don't worry about it..." A male voice cooed.

            Gou could not keep herself from looking around the corner. She nearly choked on her own spit in absolute shock.

            _Nitori_. _Rin_. Nitori _and_ Rin. Rin _and_ Nitori. _Together_. In the _flesh_.

            Gou doubled over as she watched, unable to unglue her eyes from the sight. She _had_ to be seeing things. There was _no way_ Rin and Ai were dating. Gou calmed herself down. Maybe Rin just accompanied Ai to the locker room since it was dark and decided to be nice to her, since nobody was around. Gou smiled to herself. Yeah...that was it! She let out a slow sigh and crossed her arms. She was _always_ right.

            She continued to wait for Seijuro, getting concerned when she noticed that Rin and Ai hadn't left the locker room yet. Gou once again peeked out from behind the lockers. She saw Ai fiddling with another combination, Rin leaning up against the lockers, his slim yet muscular figure leaning over Ai, rolling his red eyes.

            "Ai, let's just go."

            "No! I can't get my lock to lock..."

            "Here, let me..." Rin sighed, taking the lock from Ai's hands.

            Gou expected Rin to be annoyed and put the lock properly on the locker, but was shocked when Rin dropped the lock to the ground.

            "What are you doing-"

            Ai was suddenly cut off from Rin's lips touching hers softly, him mumbling gently. Gou could only make out a few words.

            "I love you..." Rin whispered, grabbing Nitori and yanking her to him, leaning against the lockers.

            Gou's mouth dropped to the floor.

            Ai...her _best friend_...was dating Rin...her _older brother_. _Holy shit_! No wonder Ai was acting kind of weird lately. Gou reasoned that Ai was always head over heels for Rin, but seeing Rin openly showing affection for Ai (even though the locker rooms were abandoned) was nothing short of seeing a unicorn. Gou nearly retched when she heard them _moaning_ and _laughing_. Gou held her stomach and tried to convince herself it was all a mirage. She was super tired lately, after all!

            Gou suddenly felt herself boiling with anger. Rin was such a fuckin' _hypocrite_! He told Gou that she couldn't date Seijuro because she was " _too young_ " and Ai was Gou's exact age! They were only about a month or so apart! And here Rin was, a year older than Nitori, pressing her against the lockers like a horny school boy (which he theoretically was...) and making Ai a giggling mess. No wonder they were blushing at each other so hard and Rin avoided Gou's point of bringing up Ai this afternoon.  Gou was about to roll Rin's head when Seijuro jogged down the hall, squeaking to a stop when he saw Rin and Ai against the lockers.

            "Hey, Matsuoka, Nitori." Seijuro casually greeted before continuing to walk.

            Gou raised an eyebrow. Wow. Seijuro handled that surprisingly well-

            "WAIT! MATSUOKA? NITORI?!" Seijuro screamed, sounding like a little school girl in shock.

            " _Shut up, Mikoshiba_!" Rin annoyingly growled.

            Gou could hear the anger in her brother's voice. She was wondering why Seijuro wasn't running for the hills.

            "You didn't tell me you guys were... _dating_!" Seijuro cried, crossing his arms.

            "S-sorry, Mikoshiba-Senpai, I-"

            "Don't apologize, Ai! I think it's _adorable_!" Seijuro gushed, crossing his arms. "I _knew_ Rin would do it soon enough." Seijuro laughed, nodding at Rin.

            Rin's cheeks burned a crimson red, his arm still around Ai who was a stuttering mess. They were just caught by their rooming supervisor and swim captain. If Seijuro wasn't so...soft and friendly, Rin and Nitori would have been sent to the headmaster's office within a blink of an eye, with their rooms rapidly changed.

            "Yeah, well, we're about to go on a date-"

            "So am I!" Seijuro exclaimed. "You should come with!" Seijuro cut off Rin, smiling from ear to ear.

            Gou let out a muted strangled scream. SEIJURO! Gou's eyes flickered to Ai. Ai's face became sickly pale. She had no idea that Seijuro would be so _transparent_ like that.

            "N-no thanks, Mikoshiba-Senpai-"

            "Who are you dating?" Rin interrogated, showing fake interest.

            Gou knew Rin's intention was to see if Seijuro was dating her. She prayed to god that Seijuro would come up with a fake name or tip toe around the question.

            "Matsuoka-Senpai, can we just go? I have to go to Gou's in an hour..." Ai tried to desperately bargain, trying to drag Rin away by his arm.

            "Hold on, Ai." Rin sighed, shaking his head. " _Well_?" Rin questioned, turning back to Seijuro with a stoic expression.

            "Oh, it's Gou-" Seijuro clamped a hand over his mouth when he realized exactly what he said. Seijuro was so used to being honest that lying wasn't even a mindset.

            "Mikoshiba-Senpai!" Ai shrieked, putting her thin fingers into her hair. " _Why_ would you tell _Matsuoka-Senpai_ -"

            "YOU'RE DATING _WHO_?!" Rin yelled, clenching his fists.

            "I...UH...I MEANT GOU...KA. YEAH, I'M DATING A GIRL NAMED GOUKA." Seijuro wailed.

            " _Gouka_?" Rin seethed, crossing his sleek arms.

            "Heh...yeah." Seijuro reasoned.

            Gou couldn't handle this, finally revealing her position from behind the lockers. Rin's eyes lowered into nothing but slits, his arms crossing tighter.

            " _Explain yourself."_ Rin whispered, enraged.

            Ai bit her lip, looking from her frazzled boyfriend to her best friend who had her red eyes radiating anger, and then to Seijuro who was protecting his head against the windows.

            "Explain _myself_?! Explain _yourself_! You're with _Ai_?!" Gou screamed, clenching her tiny fists.

            "That's none of your _business_ -"

            "It is too my business, Rin! Ai's my best friend! Why didn't you tell me?!" Gou interrogated, staring Ai down.

            Ai's cornflower blue eyes drifted from Rin's flawless face to her best friend's, ignoring the Seijuro who was still bracing for impact.

            "Gou, you wouldn't understand." Rin interjected, protecting Ai from his sister's wrath.

            " _Try me_!" Gou seethed.

            Ai stepped out from behind Rin and took a deep breath. This ends _now_.

            "Okay, listen up because I'm only gonna say it _once_!" Ai boomed, hands on her hips.

            Gou and Rin looked up, shocked into silence. Seijuro even lifted his head. Ai never used a strict voice. Ai was a sweet and somewhat quiet girl. She _never_ yelled or got visibly angry in front of others. This was something for the history books.

            "Gou is in love with Mikoshiba-Senpai. She met him when she first came to visit you, Matsuoka-Senpai. Mikoshiba-Senpai was nice to Gou, and even though she played hard to get, she caved in and decided to date Mikoshiba-Senpai. They've been dating for about two months, exclusively," Ai took a deep breath, "Gou begged me to not tell you, since you were very protective. In turn, I kept our relationship away from Gou because you made me promise, Matsuoka-Senpai. Matsuoka-Senpai said that if Gou found out, she'd go on a bloody rampage, and I knew that was _true_ , so I agreed. Matsuoka-Senpai and I have been dating for six months." Ai confidently spoke, her hands still firmly on her slim hips.

            "Yeah, _but_ -"

            " _I'm not finished_!" Ai shrilly exclaimed, glaring up at her boyfriend's face. Rin took a step back. _Holy shit, Ai_!

            "S-sorry..." Rin murmured, stuffing his hands in his swim jacket.

            "It's not anyone's business who's dating who, as long as they love each other! Mikoshiba-Senpai, do you love Gou?" Ai asked, turning to her swim captain.

            "Um..." Seijuro blushed heavily and looked at Ai before staring at the floor. "Y-yes."

            Gou gasped audibly, putting her delicate hands in front of her mouth. Rin watched, absolutely shocked. The captain _loved_ his little sister? When you put it like _that_...

            "Gou, do you love Mikoshiba-Senpai?" Ai questioned once more, staring at her shocked best friend.

            "Y-yes." Gou answered, nodding. She giggled at Seijuro and they both blushed red.

            Rin was still frozen in place.

            "There. They love each other, Matsuoka-Senpai. You _know_ that the captain would never hurt Gou..." Ai whispered, the atmosphere becoming more docile. "you and I both know that you just don't want to let go, right?" Ai stood closer to Rin and held onto his arm, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. "You're trying to be like your dad...you think this is what he would do." Ai breathed quietly, closing her eyes. Her voice cracked a bit. Ai was about to actually cry...with something that didn't even truly involve her.

            Gou watched the display in front of her and Seijuro. She never saw anyone _ever_ shut Rin up or cool him completely down. When Gou heard what Ai whispered, her eyes widened. She never thought that the reason Rin was so overprotective was because they didn't have a dad anymore. When their dad died, Rin basically had to become a father figure. He was the man of the house, even though Ms. Matsuoka took up both the job of mother and father. Rin felt like it was his job. From such a young age...she shouldn't have expected anything _less_ from her brother. She looked up at Seijuro and took his hand.

            "Come on, Seijuro..." She whispered, wanting to give Rin his privacy with Ai...the first person that could read him so well. Rin was like an open book to her.

            Gou couldn't be angry anymore. Ai was the best thing that happened to her older brother. _Of course_ Rin would love Ai. Gou was never protective of Rin in a relationship way, but she wanted her brother to go back to being who he was before Australia. She knew that he would never fully go back to being the way he was, but when he was with Ai, she was able to see the glances he gave her and the way he smiled. He looked like he was 12 again sometimes. Gou stopped Seijuro when they rounded a corner and put a finger to her lips. She needed to hear what Rin would say.

            She heard their mumblings and then smiled softly to herself.

            "I...I just don't know how to l-let go..." Rin sniffled, his voice muffled.

            Gou assumed that her big brother had his head tucked into Ai's shoulder. She always saw Rin do that with their mother when they were little.

            "I know...I know..." Ai breathed, running a hand through Rin's hair. "But I think that Mikoshiba-Senpai is a good match for Gou...and I wouldn't just say that..." Ai spoke, kissing the top of Rin's head. Rin kept his head buried in his kohai's shoulder. "Gou is my best friend...and I wouldn't want anything to hurt her either..." Ai comforted, pulling Rin's head up out of her shoulder and wiping his pink-rimmed eyes. Gou nearly squealed in happiness. Ai was so _good_ with her older brother. Rin never cried in front of anyone. Sure, he was _definitely_ a crier, but he always hid it. With Ai, he didn't even try to hide it. It was _beautiful_.

            "Wipe your tears away, it's okay." Ai whispered, putting her forehead on Rin's.

            Seijuro gently took Gou's hand and pulled her towards him.

            "Let's go...Rin will talk to us when he feels like he needs to. I feel bad listening to all of this." Seijuro smiled, leading Gou out of the swimming center and officially starting their date about an hour and 30 minutes late.

            Ai stayed leaned up against the lockers with Rin, sliding down with him and sitting on the floor. The center was completely dark, the only light coming from the lights inside the pool in the other room. Their faces were bathed in dark blue light, and Ai put her hand over Rin's, leaning into him.

            "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Matsuoka-Senpai." Ai sniffled, blinking back tears.

            "No, I-I understand." Rin quickly spoke, putting his thumbs under Ai's eyes where  big transparent tears were threatening to leak out.

            Ai leaned into her boyfriend's touch and climbed into his lap, hugging him around his neck. He rubbed her back.

            "You don't have to be strong all the time." Ai whispered, her lower lip wriggling violently.

            When swim practice rolled around the next day, Ai was sitting comfortably on the starting block as Seijuro tried to avoid Rin for the most part. It was kind of funny, but Ai understood Seijuro's intent. He didn't want to push more on Rin than he had to. It was a noble thing, and one of the things Ai really loved about Seijuro. However, when Rin took a deep breath and went to talk to Seijuro, Ai got a huge smile on her face.

            Maybe they could double date sometime.


End file.
